


wrap me up like one of your french girls

by stribird (timidGoddess)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Rope Bondage, exactly what it says on the tin folks, more things that are apparently Too Spicy For Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/pseuds/stribird
Summary: Funtime doodles with Bondage Wonder and scarlet rope!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	wrap me up like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted it posted!


End file.
